


Let me love you

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Patricks actually intelligent, features of both book and movie, feminine patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: "I love you Bowers, even if you don't love me back, your the only one who feels real to me..
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Derry was a small town mostly filled with kids with parents who didn't care about their children and what they did. A classic example of this would be the Bowers gang who reigned terror strongly for over 3 years now, the bullies changed slowly over time,

Belch who was the most heavyset was pretty much the same, with his short temper and his brute strength but he lost a few pounds in the last 3 years but not that many maybe losing one or two from his weight of 190 and being the same height he held when he was 12, that being 6 ft and he with the rest of the Bowers discovered about themselves that they wouldn't admit to like how he loved the shorter bleach blonde male beside him named Vic.

Vic on the other hand was belch's opposite personality wise but, he was the shortest in the group and he just didn't want to associated in the group but he stayed only because of belch, being that belch wasn't crazy like the other two members of their group and those two were Patrick the pyromaniac and Henry the sadist.

Both males did have their own reasons for why they acted the way they did, Henry's was physical and verbal abuse from Butch Bowers ever since he could remember and making him work on the farm like a slave, similar to cinderella but there was no fairy god mother to save him from the 'step-mother'.

While Patrick's was of one of a different scale for he already had severe mental issues that his parents didn't help with by sexually and emotionally abusing him, making him slowly slip into insanity and the aloof monster he'd became and has been for almost 7 years.

Henry was 5'11 he wasn't the shortest in the group like Victor being 5'8 was but he wasn't the tallest like Patrick, he stood at 6'2 having 2 inches above belch, his hair a dusty sand blonde with blueish grey eyes that looked similar to a bright blue sky on a cloudy day, his attitude manipulated and ugly just like the scars that his mentally ill father gives to him, that nobody in derry cares about.

While, Patrick on the other hand was the tallest and changed drastically since he was 12, he lost extra weight that he had, grew his onyx hair longer and more masculine than he originally was but he still could be mistaken for a woman, with his lanky beanstalk frame, his eyes a glassy sea-green that lingered life and excitement that he usually got while he strangled cats, beating the shit out of someone till they bled or being around the Alpha of the group.

The four boys had their own issues with their parents, belch's father had died and his mother forgotten about and neglects him to the point where without the gang, he'd go insane from the loneliness and the same would of course be the result if they lost each other, but they'll never admit it. 

While Victor had overbearing parents who cared about every single mistake he made and chided him about from not making his bed to grades and the way he brushed his teeth, they certainly didn't approve of his friends.

Henry was the victim of Butch bowers a ex military man who lost his mind and turned to alcohol after his wife left him after having enough of his abuse and Butch turned to his son for a punching bag instead of his wife while he screamed at him, insulting him calling him a pansy or faggot because he only had his friends and no one else.

Patrick was abused by his father, with his father touching him in place no one should ever touch a child and even going as far to make Patrick ignite the acts himself for his sick pedophilic pleasures like the sick man he was, while his mother would isolate him with his father by accident thinking that a local pervert was on the loose and when she found out she was forced to watch while she was tied to the leg of the table as her husband humiliated him during the acts calling him a whore and that he'll never be as good as her when it came to his pleasure while his mother would cry knowing that her husband was a monster.

That all changed when he turned 9 and was given a little brother Avery and he hated him, he was too far gone to the point where he missed the abuse of his father because then he would be paying attention to him, he was supposed to be their god, the one they worshipped with hateful words and harassment. 

So Patrick flipped his little brother over on his back and smothered him until he died while he slept. It was later concealed by him what happened and determined as crib death and his fathers attention was back on Patrick, the broken toy that he was forced to ruin more.

Over the course of the almost 4 years the group spent together Patrick fell in love surprisingly, with Henry, the one person who he thought wasn't a illusion from not taking the drugs his parents tried force feed him and he felt real to him into his unmediated mind.

But Henry bring brought up as homophobic and extremely racist and rude towards anyone who crosses his path held disgust at Patrick for having his world flipped over, remembering that Patrick showed his feelings through a sexual act, because he knew how much his father loved it and wanted to show it to Henry when he was 13 and Patrick himself was 12 in the junkyard which earned him a broken and very bloody nose curtsy of the leader himself.

Patrick loved it having found out he turned into a masochist at the pain, feeling important and rather enjoyed it as he started to love the abuse when he turned 7, two years after it started.

His feelings never changed for Henry but because of that moment Henry started questioning himself, wondering if he was a homosexual due to enjoying Patrick's smooth delicate hands that brought them both to pleasure.

But now all four boys were now entangled in their own issues they barely paid attention to the losers which were three to four younger than them.

The losers had their own issues especially with defeating the clown, the evil entity, who was just now coming awake form it's long rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally summer much to basically everyone's relief and the losers were walking home in the blistering beating sun that the made the air dry and suffocating.

"S-s-so want t-to wa-watch a movie at my p-p-place." Bill asked the group to which they responded with a groaned yes, they knew that Bill had air conditioning, almost every one in town did but, they were dying to get out of the suns hateful glare and this seemed like the quickest option.

But, the boys ran unfortunately into the Bowers gang, wanting to shrivel up and die especially from Patrick who smirked and licked his soft pink lips at the four out of six, because the rest of them ditched earlier, like Richie and Beverly, while Eddie was dismissed and taken to the doctors for a scraped knee by his mother.

But before belch could say anything Vic put a hand on his lower back in silent plea, don't stoop down to their level, referring to Patrick and Henry for the two were infamous for their cruelty and Vic knew belch wasn't like that.

Bill and this duo consisting of Stanley and Mike just rolled their eyes and tried to walk away but Patrick was standing in their way, and as Patrick reached for his hairspray and lighter to threaten the losers because they weren't feeling up to torturing only 3 of the losers today, Henry started to notice something, a someone to be more specific and it was the fact he realized that he changed changed a lot throughout their years together, this someone being Patrick.

His cloudy tundra eyes roamed up and down Patrick's frame noticing that he definitely changed since the junkyard incident and Henry hated to say this but he was attractive now unlike when he was 12, four years ago.

Back then Patrick had zits, was overweight like belch and he was extremely awkward and aggressive when it came to something he wanted, but now he's slim with a gentle curve of his hips with longer hair, calculating when it came to his wants, and had smooth skin that was lighter in pigmentation than average peach skin, his lips that were once blubbery but, now are soft and delicate.

But there was one thing that never changed was his sea green eyes that lacked luster and he sighed as Patrick walked back wearing his favorite black tank top with his red flannel with skinny jeans.

He chuckled softly letting Henry fade back into reality and he instantly snapped at him,

"What do you want Cockstretter?" Only Henry knew of Patrick's real sexuality, using it as a weapon against Patrick and he himself was appalled by it not realizing that he himself was slowly turning as he tangled himself into Patrick's makeshift web waiting for the black widow to eat him whole, while his mind fabricated that Patrick would suck him off in his dreams.

The other two laughed, thinking that Patrick was the second most feminine out of all them besides Vic, they were almost on the same level except Patrick would never reveal that he shaves his legs and that he takes rose milk baths that he wanted to try out because Vic was quite open about himself to the rest of them, only receiving negative thoughts by Henry.

He smirked at Henry and slowly leaned into him as to let the others know that nothing suspicious is going on between them and gently whispered in his ear,

"You have the biggest boner I've ever seen." Patrick ran a hand through his tussled onyx hair while Vic and Belch went into the car because they got bored and couldn't figure out what Patrick said to make Henry go fifty shades of fuck-me pink.

Henry with a cough to cover up His blush and to reduce his embarrassment, he pushed the pyromaniac away from him and got into the front seat of the Trans am but not without a smirk from belch.

"Shut up." The leader growled softly and Belch took off to Patrick's because ever since his parents died 3 years ago he has still been living in the house which both of his parents were slaughtered while he and Henry were in the junkyard.

Most people who knew his parents would say it was a good riddance but Patrick was upset that his creations abandoned him and instantly decided to look after himself.

Belch parked upfront and exited the cerulean trans am and the 3 were lead by Patrick into his home which was fairly decent with two floors and a garage that held his special fridge that only Henry knew about as well.

Vic and belch took the sofa and Henry sat on the recliner with Patrick slowly slinking up to his room on the second floor without anybody noticing that he vanished.

Once Patrick was out of ear range he walked into his room that he decorated himself with white lights, drawings and pictures of him with the boys before he was 12 and him when he was a younger child, he immediately cringed from how weird a god like him use to look but he got over it quickly and walked towards the vanity he kept from his mother that still held some of her makeup in along with the bone china brush he loved to use himself and gazed upon himself in the mirror and smirked softly knowing that he's different now and he will hopefully get Henry to love him back.

He knew for the moment he met Henry, he was the most beautiful creation he had. Henry with dirty sandy blonde hair and cloudy puddles for eyes intriguing him right from the start. In that moment he was real, he could feel him and when he had gotten the bloody broken nose he also had a broken heart from the sandy blonde boy rejecting him.

He glanced down to see a dust covered pill bottle that was never opened for Patrick never felt the need to take them, gods shouldn't have to take measly human medicine.

He tussed his obsidian tresses one more time, glancing at the matching bandana bracelet to the one Henry had, he tied it around his right wrist while Henry had it on his left.

Patrick subconsciously thought that people would see it as a sign that Henry was his creature and back off which they did with much success but not from the bracelets from Patrick himself.

"Hey cocksucker!" And he knew that it was time for him to entertain his friends while secretly wooing Henry with subtle gestures.

With a last look in the mirror he left to pull the reigns of this puppet show as the puppet master.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the fuck were you up there?" Henry quickly got angry that Patrick decided to leave the trio in his living room and Patrick responded with,

"I wanted to check on Charlotte." Henry shivered gradually because he knew Charlotte was Patrick's pet tarantula he had found in the woods two years ago, when he was 14.

Patrick kept her well fed surprisingly with the flies within his pencil case that started to overflow and with the sticky fly traps he put near his special fridge. 

Henry also started to think how Patrick was similar to a spider, the lean limbs, the killer of bugs, the techniques of web making and trapping their pray, waiting patiently to devour it whole.

Patrick sat on the arm of the dusty brown leather recliner Henry was sitting in causing a glare and a eyebrow raise from Henry himself and Patrick knew he had to play his cards right otherwise Henry would kick Patrick out of the gang for being a pansy fag, but Patrick knew better beneath his racist, misogynistic and his gay hatred was a mask for butch to protect himself but Henry somewhat believed some of them so he did act out some of it with ease.

Belch and Vic didn't know that Henry wore a semi-mask that molded into some of his personality of hatred towards everyone around him, but Patrick knew that even though he was gay since the day he was 7, Henry wouldn't dare hurt him because Henry had bubbling twisty feelings towards the pyro.

"So Patrick...what's your room like?" Vic innocently asked Patrick to which he got up and motioned for the three to follow him because it's nothing intriguing except his drawings and his 2 pencil cases he was able to fill along with his infamous green ruler.

Henry was very curious about Patrick's room since he's seen everyone else's and apparently everyone had a better room than he did because he shared a room with Butch.

He was envious of how everyone else have not been forced to share a room with their parents like they're six but he was shocked the fact Patrick had the most intriguing room.

The room was a inch or two smaller than a master bedroom with pictures lining the walls along with gentle white Christmas lights, the pictures were of themselves especially when they were younger around 9 or 10. 

His bed had a sketchbook on it with a small trashcan next to it which was near the dresser that had a hamster cage with a 5 inch long tarantula focusing it's 8 dead Beady eyes that glistened with malice on the three who entered it's mother's territory.

The three who instantly got creeped out by the spiders gaze focused on the drawings by Patrick's bed which were sketches of randomness but they had a dark eeriness to them like the one that they were looking at, it was of a girl laying on her side in her bra and underwear as she weld a knife in her weak grasp as her intestines hang out of her, her eyes were closed like she was already parted from life, the words 'It's sad to know I'm done' written above her body, the drawing was overall depressing, making the boys think that Patrick was poetically deeper than them.

Henry turned and noticed besides the fact that Patrick was playing with his spider digging through his infamous pencil case to feed his precious Charlotte was the book shelf filled with gothic literature like Poe's the Raven, banned books such as catcher in the rye, to kill a mockingbird, the color purple and multiple dictionaries along with black magic books.

So Patrick wasn't as dumb as he suspected but he already knew Patrick was secretly intelligent but he let Vic take that place of the smartest of the gang despite the fact of Vic had morals and Patrick didn't making him the more sensitive one.

Everyone found that they could talk to Vic about their emotional problems and he wouldn't judge and the only person who hadn't done that not once was Patrick.

But Vic saw something on Patrick's vanity and that was his dusty unused bottle of pills. 

He nudged belch and Henry who happened to be back by Patrick's bed while the maniac was focused on the spider that sat on the top of his tussled mane and Vic pointed out the bottle to which they were shocked at the fact that Patrick had never used the medication and probably HAD to take it, Henry was told at least according to his mother before she had killed his father and then herself with her husbands pistol because Henry and Patrick used to hangout a lot and were considered best friends before his mother went berserk.

Belch nodded and wanted to keep looking at the gothic photos that Patrick created with his sick mind, especially the one that had a girl leaning over a counter looking up while there were arrows in her heart that spewed roses, her hair was wild and wavy as a ocean but her eyes were white and dead in expression.

"So you guys wanna go to back to the living room?" Patrick put Charlotte back in her cage and closed it turning to face all of them, wanting to do something that isn't in his room, at least with Belch and Vic around.

The three nodded towards him and Henry couldn't keep his eyes off the pills that made Patrick sane, 

'so that's what makes Patrick batshit crazy' Henry had thought to himself and turned towards his still kinda best friend for the two had a bond that made one fall in love. 

The three followed their psychotic friend back to his living room and Patrick without anyone noticing grabbed his favorite book, Lord Of The Flies written by William Goulding that was right next to his copy of Lolita and stuffed the book into his flannel hoping nobody would see it.

Once the four were there, Henry decided to go bother the losers and Patrick didn't want to bother them, at least not today, he would rather read but, Belch was told that the losers were last spotted at the barrens.

All four got in the Trans am to hopefully catch them off guard because the last time was when they were saving a boy from Henry's wrath while Patrick had nothing against people of race so he just wandered off and read Macbeth.

He remembered the day that the new kid Ben had passed through and Henry carved the first letter of his name in before the boy fought back and after Henry had sent them off he was angry at Henry for hitting him in the crotch when he tried to kiss Henry on the cheek, so he smirked and sat down not to far away from Henry and read the heart in exile, his personal favorite book besides lord of the flies, not bothering to find Ben, making it Henry's punishment for rejecting him.

Patrick only bullied using homosexual slang terms while playing monkey in the middle with their stuff because he himself was insecure about revealing his sexuality which Henry put down so much and get the same treatment as the losers from the man who he loved so dearly.

He also loved to threaten people with his makeshift flamethrower of hairspray and his lighter, seeing the fear in their eyes while Henry made them bleed and beg for mercy.

With the roar of a engine they were off to haunt the losers one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

The bowers gang eventually met up with the losers club finding Mike and tried to shove his face in lamb guts while Patrick watched unamused, there wasn't any blood, just some kid getting his face shoved in lamb guts.

Henry stopped at the sudden rock slamming against his head and in entered the losers who told Henry to pick on somebody else.

especially with Henry making a crack at Beverly Marsh, a beautiful redhead with freckles plastered on her nose, by calling her a whore saying that,

"You losers are trying too hard, she'll do you.. you just have to ask nicely..Like I did." He proceeded with both hands grab himself and trust against the air, making the losers disgusted but Patrick amused at the fact Henry tried to pretend to be turned on by acting straight and slightly turned on.

Ben the chubby child of the group let out a banshee screech at someone disrespecting Beverly, a gorgeous girl with such a false accusation and thre a rock at Henry hitting him dead center forehead letting him stumble to Belch and Vic with Patrick behind him.

The rest of the losers proceeded to throw rocks at the Bowers gang to which Tozier let out a loud cry,

"ROCK WAR!" Then Belch threw a stone that landed dead center of his face being knock down on his ass.

As the gang and losers fought with rocks Patrick slipped off again like he usually does when his creatures acted stupid and proceeded to lean against a tree and pulled out his book continuing to read from where he left off,

"There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the Beast. . . . Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill! . . . You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you? Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are the way they are?"(Golding 128).

But Patrick's reading of the book was interrupted by the sounds of leaves crunching of Vic and Belch leaving which caused Patrick to close his book and Trashmouth tozier saying something to Henry,

"why don't you go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole?!" That made Patrick walk back to where Henry was alone and he sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Henry softly as to not scare him and Henry put his head in his knees, hiding his shattered prideful ego at Tozier's statement.

"You wanna stay at my place for a couple of days?" He cooed softy with no intention of fucking Henry, instead wanting to console him and let him get away from his toxic father for a few days to which Henry nodded his head up and down, symbolizing he said yes.

Patrick slowly got him up from the rough floor and wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulders rubbing his thumb gently on his bicep and guided them to his house from there.

"Hey Patrick?" Henry wanted to ask a question about him and Patrick mumbled a soft 'yeah' and Henry was curious to know so he asked,

"Why don't you take your pills?" The question made Patrick stiffen and he sighed softly and he explained his reasoning,

"I don't need silly human medicine, a god like me is above that." Henry was stunned, Patrick's more nuttier that squirrel shit without even knowing it and Henry wanted to see what Patrick was like once on his medication, seeing if he still was the pyromaniac he grew up with and used himself as a crutch of advantage against his godly friend.

"Can you take it this time? For me at least?" Henry's statement made Patrick freeze on the spot and stopped in front of his house.

"Oh yeah what do I get in return?" Patrick smirked sinisterly making even Henry uncomfortable but he huffed out a sigh and named a price he knew Patrick would want to hear,

"I'll sleep in the same bed as you for my entire stay." Henry crossed his arms giving up the last of his dignity and Patrick smiled, making himself look as if he murdered someone and got away with it.

Then Patrick looked down and back up at Henry, watching Patrick think it through and gave Henry a nod of yes and proceeded to unlock the door to seal their deal of making Patrick swallow his pills for his mental issues and Henry had to just sleep in the same bed.

Both entered into the house and Patrick went to the fridge for two grape sodas and guided Henry upstairs to take his antipsychotics with Henry watching knowing that he completed his part of the deal and Henry would have to do the same.

The door of his room opened again and both stepped in, Charlotte not caring because it was only a person instead of three and turned herself around and glared at the wall.

Henry sat on the surprisingly soft cushion of his mattress and fluffy pale grey blankets while Patrick got the dusty pill bottle and gradually strolled back to Henry and sat down next to him.

Patrick opened the lid and shook the bottle until two pills landed in the palm of his hand, he then opened the grape soda and placed the white ovals on his slim long tongue that now supported a green tongue piercing.

He then drank the grape drink to drown the pills with much success and showed Henry his mouth to make sure he wasn't lying and shoved Henry down onto the bed having Henry scream profanities at him.

"Listen this shit use to make me tired and I feel drowsy so let's sleep, and I know you haven't slept in 2 days so just shut your trap." Patrick snuggled himself into Henry's chest and had his arms wrapped around his waist and Henry ha wrapped his muscular arms around Patrick's neck tangling his fingers in Patrick's soft tresses of onyx hair.

Both of them fell asleep in each other grasp and Henry hated to say it but he loved the warmth and comfort Patrick emitted from snuggling him and quickly fell asleep as Patrick did.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning gradually crept back to the town of Derry and Henry bowers was dead asleep catching up on sleep, while Patrick on the other hand was awake since 4 in the morning hearing the voices that came to him after he took the pills and they mocked him,

'He'll never love you'

'You're just a toy'

'You're worthless'

'You killed Avery.'

'Daddy never loved you, he used you'

'You killed your mother.'

'You're a monster.'

Patrick eyes stung with regret, finally having a moment of clarity in his fogged mind seeing the truth that his mind conjured up.

Patrick hated the voices because what they told was true, he was a monster no matter what he did, Henry would never feel the same, he's against homos, from his multiple times of displayed disgust. Patrick had killed his brother, he's the reason his mother killed herself after she had killed his father who only used him for sick twisted desires. His mother didn't want to live with the guilt of letting the abuse happen right under her nose and she had took the coward way out of her situation.

His hands covered his ears gritting his teeth while scolding hot tears ran down his face, he wanted to be emotionless again, he didn't want the medicine to bring him down to his mental hell.

He wanted to be the aloof monster that he had become but the pills brought a side of him that needed to be drowned in the delusions. His clear un-fogged mind that splurged thoughts about how he'll never be happy and he's going to suffer in hell for the things he's done.

Henry stirred feeling the negativity and chilling atmosphere which caused Patrick to smile gently while the tears flew down his cheeks, decided to put a delicate hand on Henry's cheek and rubbed his thumb under Henry's black eye that was starting to look normal again after butch's abuse a day prior.

"I love you Bowers, even if you don't love me, your the only one who ever felt real to me." Patrick sighed and put his delicate lips to Henry's and let their lips be collided for a minimum of 4 seconds.

When he gazed at Henry's closed eyelids he leaned in and decided to go take another dose of the pills because every dose he took, the extra day Henry would stay, Patrick didn't want Henry to go yet, especially since he was petrified to go home and wouldn't admit it.

Patrick would just stroke his ego, letting the deal they bargained let Henry feel somewhat safe because Butch wasn't there to torment him.

But he was no matter what because Butch will forever haunt his nightmares. Making sure Henry would never escape his trap like his mother had.

Patrick knew that and he secretly wanted to keep Henry safe because one of these days Butch will kill him accidentally or not. Butch was a very fucked up individual who loves to take his pain and anger out on his only son, treating him like a door mat.

Patrick felt sympathy towards Henry especially after Butch had shot the ground in front of the petrified boy and proceeded to tell his friends that Henry was a sad pussy, especially after Henry started crying and pissed himself.

Patrick immediately strolled over to him and started to gently pet his hair causing the other two took a look towards Patrick with a confused look on their faces, Patrick could be nice and caring?

Belch and Vic mumbled how they were going to wait in the car while Patrick would murmur sweet nothings or parts of his favorite books in Henry's ear as to soothe him and it worked quite well because in a matter of moments Henry would just sniffle and just sat there.

Patrick knew that he loved Henry and was willing to go through this mental torment for him. If it meant that his inner demons screamed at him that he was a vile whore for letting his father abuse him, he was willing to do it all for the mullet wearing boy.

Patrick knew that Henry couldn't stay forever but he was damned if he was going to let him go, especially after that man humiliated him in front of the kids who sort of looked up to him thinking that he was the strongest out of all of them but he crumbled faster than a cheetah and Patrick knew that he was the only one who can fix Henry's pride somewhat and willing to make him feel as if he was a king.

But knowing Henry he'd probably make another deal or come up with an excuse not to go home and not deal with Butch because Henry would probably give up his own damn life before willingly go back to his hellhole.

The losers had never understood why they were the brutes they were and frankly they didn't care. They were assholes that didn't deserve a second chance for hurting them in their eyes.

But all wasn't as it appears to be for all the Bowers gang had their own problems with life and most looked to Vic for emotional support and Belch for a place to crash for a few hours.

But Patrick knew he didn't need anyone else but Henry and he was okay with just him. 

Patrick knew he had to shower and make breakfast because he knew Henry probably had eaten as much as he slept especially at home with constant pain and fear haunting you like ghost in the shadows.

Patrick knew that Henry's depression was as heavy as a fur coat that he wrapped around himself as comfort in the dark and horrifying agony. Keeping him warm from the freezing temperatures of Butch's love for him, which was as dead as his heart.

Patrick stood and looked towards the broken boy with his own shattered point of view and he proceeded to go downstairs to make chocolate chip pancakes for both of them. 

As Patrick cooked the pancakes he decided to turn on the television and he listened to the woman's voice that was dripping with sadness,

"Over 10 children have gone missing especially my Matthew, my precious three year old-" the woman assumed to be Mrs. Clements started to break out in blood curdling sobs and Patrick sighed as he glanced at the screen while he flipped the pancakes on the pan.

The man anchor on Derry news was glancing as Mrs. Clements had a mental breakdown over her young son. With a final glance he slammed the papers against his desk and coughed awkwardly and he stated while glancing at the camera that zoomed in,

"On that note all children under the age of 18 should- No, WILL be home before 7 and Derry is making this law for a curfew because we know that most of the children disappear after 8 PM." The man was cut off by a commercial playing and Patrick figured that since he and Henry are under 18 they need to be careful especially since Patrick didn't want anything bad to happen to the person that he actually cared for.

"Whatcha cooking?" A sleepy slur interrupted his thoughts and turned to the source of the sluggish response and saw Henry rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I made pancakes." With that Patrick gave himself 2 and Henry 4 because Henry looked far too thin for his liking.

With a sigh from Patrick he dug into his breakfast along with Henry.


	6. Chapter 6

The conversation was quiet while Henry dug in to the pancakes Patrick made while Patrick smiled at his counterpart and he proceeded to tell Henry,

"I took my medicine today." Patrick chopped a small piece of his first pancake and chew on it softly while Henry finished his second pancake 

"Well..I guess I have to keep my end of the bargain right?" Henry started to slowly eat his third pancake and Patrick was enthusiastic about it, especially since after he took his medicine today, the voices were almost gone and he forgot what it was like to have clarity in such a murky mind.

He felt more at peace now, that the voices were almost gone, the voices being banished from his mind because of his pills. I guess he had to thank Henry for making him take it.

The sandy blonde haired boy kept taking glanced at the taller darker boy who kept staring at the tv which was talking about another child gone missing.

"How many kids do you think went missing?" Henry asked the taller younger teen with uncertainty lacing his tone at the fact that random kids have gone missing and Patrick went back to his pancakes while he answered Henry, 

"So far there's 11 victims that've gone missing and their corpses haven't been found yet, so they're not confirmed dead but personally I think they are but that's just my opinion." Patrick finished his sentence by taking his first bite of his second pancake while Henry grew more uncertain about the possibility of that maybe his gang would be targeted by some random weirdo.

Henry's thoughts turned towards the thought of losing his friends, he knew that Belch liked hanging out with him and Patrick because it helps with his inner turmoil of not being alone.

But Henry's thoughts turned to Patrick, that if he lost Patrick, he wouldn't honestly know what to do.

He was always with Patrick, Patrick was his metaphorical shoulder to cry on, Patrick was always there for him throughout their childhood and into their teenage years. Henry came to the epiphany that he actually cared about Patrick, more than a friend. Maybe even a possible lover, Henry knew that if he had romantic relations with Patrick then his father would find out and he'd be dead in a ditch with Patrick probably being forced to move on from him.

"Holy shit.." Henry was kinda freaked out by his own emotions towards Patrick and also by how many kids were abducted so far this year and it's only just June, it's been only half of the year yet, there could be so many more bodies that haven't been found or reported.

"Holy shit indeed, but I noticed something in the reports, the kids were younger than us, the eldest kid so far was 13 and most of them were alone." Henry was surprised that Patrick got most of this information about the victims through a news report.

"So what do you think we should do?" Henry was more curious than scared thinking on what to do instead of thinking about the possibility of someone killing off his friends especially the pyromaniac, due to his realization that he actually felt something more towards Patrick.

"Well I'll call Belch and Vic, we can stay in my bedroom, I have a spare blow up bed but Belch and Vic are going to have to share it, meanwhile you and me share a bed, that shouldn't be a problem since it's apart of our deal, correct?" Patrick smirked as Henry mumbled a anger filled correct at him. 

Patrick got up and shoved his plate towards Henry symbolizing that he can eat the rest of the pancake which was 3/4th of it and proceeded to walk over to the phone. Henry looked towards Patrick and glanced at the hips and legs of Patrick that were displayed by pajama shorts that were clearly made for a girl and Henry's face took a flush at the soft milky pale skin.

Henry chewed silently on the rest of Patrick's pancake with a new pink tinge staining his face while Patrick's nimble fingers called Belch's number first and while waiting, Patrick tapped his nails in a rhythm against the small hard wood rounded table.

Henry heard mumbling on the other side symbolizing that Belch had just gotten up, Belch wasn't usually up before 9, so Henry took his wandering eyes to the clock which read the time 7:45.

Henry felt it was early but not that early. He was usually in first period by then but today was Sunday...he thinks.

"...." Henry couldn't figure out what was being said on Belch's side but he heard Patrick's clear as day due to Patrick being not too far away.

"Well you've heard about the recent victims right?" Patrick waited for a response which he got quickly,

"..."

"Yes, But I don't care about them, I care about you douchebags." Henry couldn't help but blush harder at Patrick's sincerity and the warmth on his face made him question himself quite harshly in his head.

"..."

"Yes, I honestly think we would be safer as a group so you and Vic should sleep at my place until it's over." Patrick twirled the cord of the phone and waited for Belch's answer,

"..."

"Fine what conditions?" Patrick rolled his eyes and Henry had to silently chuckle by how over exaggerated the eye roll was while he flopped back into the recliner listening to Belch's terms for keeping their dumb asses safe.

"...-"

"I'm going to stop you there because I already planned for you to be in the same bed with Vic, so get your ass down here." Patrick hung up the phone and got up.

"Henry, do you want anything to drink?" Patrick whipped hair out of his eyes with his hand that had onyx fingernails and Henry was pretty parched from being dehydrated so he asked,

"Um can I have some water." Patrick nodded his head and strolled over to the double sink and filled the translucent cup with matching liquid making the glass look like there's almost nothing in it.

"Here, after you finish we have to set up the air mattress and I have to go grocery shopping again-" Patrick bit his onyx index finger nail in thought but Henry interrupted.

"Wait how do you have money to go in the first place?" Now Henry was confused again especially since Vic was lower middle class and so was Belch while he was lower than them.

"My mother was a nurse and my dad was a lawyer, they pooled up enough money for me to live in this house until I turn 46 but by then I'd already have a job and probably moved out of Derry by then but hey that's the future and not the now." Patrick guided Henry upstairs to help him with the air mattress.

But Henry wondered that what else could Patrick be hiding from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry couldn't stop thinking about something even now in the middle of the night. That something was clinging onto him like plastic wrap right now at this very moment.

Warm very smooth plastic wrap that held him closely with such tenderness and very tightly that went by the name of Patrick.

Patrick in Henry's opinion was just playing dumb, he was clearly more intelligent than him or Belch. Probably on par with Vic. But why? Why would Patrick play dumb?

Henry had no theory as to why but the closest thing he's got to one is that maybe he didn't want to intimidate him or Belch because Patrick was more gruesome in terms of methods of bullying and the killing of animals.

Henry still shutters about the old freezer in the garage of his house, not even god knows whats in there.

The evidence for him being intelligent was all there, the books, the notebooks filled with writing, the ideas and research on what's been happening lately in Derry. Patrick was very intelligent and quite manipulative if that boy Patrick bullied last week was anything to go by.

Henry remembered that, 

Patrick groaned softly and Henry closed his stormy eyes quickly to pretend as if he was sleeping as Patrick stretched symbolizing that he was waking up.

Henry could feel Patrick's arm slide across his waist and one of his hands rubbing away imaginary tears with his thumb and Henry could hear Patrick sigh,

"That's good, at least his bruises are healing." That's when the blonde boy realized that Patrick was talking to himself and not Henry. 

Henry knew that Patrick didn't want him to go home to butch and was taking serious measures to make sure if it.

Patrick always asked him why he goes back to butch, knowing that he could stay with him, vic or literally anyone else. Especially since Rena came into the picture.

Rena was butch's current girlfriend which butch had most of his focus on and was seriously advised by Vic to get away while he still can. Just like his mother did. 

A creaking symbolized that Patrick was getting out of bed, the feeling of his warmth and the silk camisole he wore was taken in an instant.

Henry hated to say it but he missed it, after being at Patrick's for the last two days introduced him to feeling he didn't want or needed.

Henry opened his eyes just a tad bit so he could absorb what Patrick was doing.

He was sitting at the vanity brushing silky obsidian pigmented hair humming 'put your head on my shoulder' by Paul Anka. The soft creme color brought out his ivory olive skin tone.

Patrick stood from his chair and the humming stopped as he spun around the room letting Henry get a glimpse of the lacy matching shorts that hung very loosely off delicate hips with white stockings that gripped his thighs.

Patrick stopped short of the closet and opened the door revealing two sections of outfits. One set was clearly Patrick's, judging from the darker colors and overall aesthetic that matches Patrick perfectly, the other was more like clothes Henry would wear. 

If Henry's theory was right than there was one question, how the fuck did Patrick get his clothing sizes? Plus how did he purchase all of this without him knowing, he's been here for the last two days.

"Hm I should probably get started on breakfast, Vic can get a bit pissy when he doesn't eat, not to mention Henry; he far too thin...fucking pig" Patrick snarled the last sentence and Henry knowing damn well that that snarl was meant for his father.

"I wish I could just kill him, then Henry could live here and- stop it Patrick he's a person, not to mention Henry would hate you and I don't need that...not right now." Patrick sighed out the last part and Henry got a tad bit flattered that Patrick was so willing to kick his dads ass for him but the phone at Patrick's shelf that was next to the vanity started to go off, Patrick quickly hurrying to answer as if he didn't want Henry to wake up to the sound of the phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello?" Patrick answered and Henry saw how his sweet soft expression quickly turned sour as spoiled milk.

"No Butch, Quit callin' or else.." Patrick growled out and Henry could feel all the color drain from his face as his father knew exactly where he was hiding.

"Oh yeah you really wanna test that you old fucking pig?" Patrick's tone and how he spoke to his father made Henry literally want to piss his bed out of pure unfiltered fear that he held towards the man.

"Come anywhere near me and my house I won't hesitate to fucking shoot you....Do it butch, I seriously dare you, oh tell your shit eating girlfriend that I said hi." Patrick clicked the phone hanging up on him instantly.

Henry than saw Patrick walk back over to the closet and kneel down in front of it and grip something with both hands.

And- holy shit that's a shotgun.

Patrick cocked the large shot gun and fiddled with the trigger.

"Like fucking hell he's getting Henry." Patrick then marched downstairs with a flame of unholy righteousness in sea green orbs.

Henry looked towards the clock and saw that it was four in the morning and Vic wakes up around 7.

Henry was just glad that Vic and Belch were sleeping in Patrick's old bedroom which was the farthest room from the door, the room being from when he was a child and didn't hear anything that happened or will happen.

God Henry hoped that his dad didn't come, he really didn't want Patrick to go to jail for doing practically everyone a favor.

Henry could feel his heart drop and tears roll as he heard a car pull up into Patrick's driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Patrick wait!" Henry harshly whispered hoping Patrick could hear him but too late he could hear the taller boy dragging the shotgun with him hitting the nuzzle of the gun against the vase and Henry knew that he was in the kitchen speeding towards the living room.

Henry jumped out of the bed and ran down the steps as graceful as someone skating for the first time, tripping and stumbling towards the boy who had a murderous rage in his eyes.

But Henry stopped when he was less than 3 feet from the sociopath watching his pitch black locks sway delicately due to the nights gentle breeze, his silk camisole going the same directions from how loosely it hung of his lithe frame.

Henry could see Butch getting out of the car, wobbling as he shut the door. Henry shook, that's why his father felt particularly stupid tonight and messing with someone who wouldn't show an ounce of remorse towards killing him and stuffing him into the fridge that laid in the basement.

No one in Derry would've turned a blind eye due to the killings that've been increasing in numbers, they would assume that the ex police man would be another victim amongst the children that have been taken.

"I told you not to come here." Henry felt waves of anger and hatred radiating off of Patrick. Henry deciding to be smart and not getting in the way of what Patrick was doing by slowly crouching down behind a large fern plant that hid him.

"We*hic*ll I don't take *hic* no orders from a fuckin' sissy!" Butch stumbled his way towards the 6'2 male, and his son knew that he didn't have a gun especially if he did while intoxicated he would've shot Patrick already and that Patrick didn't really have neighbors, well he did but they were far away and wouldn't be able to hear a gunshot nor someone screaming in pain or anguish.

Henry knew his dad was fucked and now he won't regret letting Patrick be his knight and slaying the dragon.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY YARD BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Patrick basically screamed into the night at the wobbling drunken slob.

"Not till ya give me back my boy, ya fag!" Henry could hear Patrick teeth grinding in his mouth and suddenly a bang that could shatter the walls broke Butch's insult to a yelp of pain as he plummeted to the ground. His son watching as he rolled around in pain clutching his knee.

Henry figures that where the bullet landed itself and knew that Patrick had a strategy for his abusive father and knocking him down a couple of pegs.

"Not so big and tough now are ya Butch." Patrick re-cocked the gun and stepped closer. His socked feet padding down his porch step as he strolled over to butch.

The nuzzle of the shotgun rested under the ex policeman's chin as his son's savior dragged his chin upwards, making hazel eyes meet sea green.

"It doesn't have to be this way Butch, just leave and never come back and I won't paint my driveway with your blood." Pressure was applied towards the soft flesh of Butch's throat and Patrick rose a eyebrow as butch swallowed a breath.

"F-fine *hic* take my sissy son but I'm gonna-" a shot was heard from Henry's position and he slowly rose to see what had transpired between his father and his not yet boyfriend.

Stormy blue orbs widened as butch laid there scratching at the gaping wound in his throat like he could dig out the bullet to save himself, his hazel brown eyes widened as tears streamed down his aging face.

Henry really didn't want to say it but, watching his father scramble and cry gave him a sick satisfaction, with that he strolled over to him Patrick giving him a worried stare.

"You know you deserve this, all that pain you're feeling is a mere fraction of how much pain you put me through." A singular drop of pain had shed itself from his right eye only for it to slide down to touch the ground.

"Go choke fucker." Henry turned and gave out a shaking breath as he heard Butch wheeze and cough trying to rebuke and suddenly a slim manicured hand was on his shoulder and a pierced nose nuzzling into dirty sandy blonde locks.

"Are you alright?" Patrick's voice cooed softly and gradually rubbing his hand against his bare shoulder. The gang leader turned towards his darker counterpart, both ignoring the fact that the father of the latter was on the ground giving shuttering breaths and deep harsh coughs.

"Yeah I'm alright, what are you going to do to him?" Henry spat out the him as if his father was a curse, which he was. Patrick only pecked Henry's cheek with the blonde grumbling about it, but ultimately letting it slide since he probably owes Patrick for the rest of his natural born life.

"Easy, he's definitely small enough to fit in the fridge with all my other friends not to mention that his fat would be great for cooking-" Henry looked at Patrick with a horrified expression and suddenly felt not to well. Especially with the three days worth of meals he had consumed that might of had human flesh or fat as one of the ingredients.

"Relax I was kidding with the cooking part, but he would make some nice candles, especially for my bubble baths." Henry's horrified face decreased in size and the amount of disgust the bubbled in his gut as Patrick hauled Butch by his ankles into the house. 

The sandy blonde not too far away soon followed shuttering at the blood that painted the driveway, Patrick making very well upon his threats wasn't something new to Henry but still.

Patrick had murdered someone for him. In absolute cold blood might he add. But Henry couldn't be more eternally grateful despite the fact his girlfriend might try to find his now dead father.

Henry just hoped that Patrick can clean up the mess he made before either of their friends found out about what Patrick had done.


End file.
